Identities
by brisingrrider
Summary: Formerly Piccolo comes to OSH! After a series of unfortunate events meant to embarrass and emotionally scar our favorite young demi-saiyan, the Son family has found themselves a piece in the chess game of the Ancients and their epic, never-ending struggle against the Twins.
1. Preview

Hey all! This is the little preview to my story, do you guys want we to continue it? Also, I have no idea how this works, so please excuse me for any weird things that may happen.

Read and enjoy! Or read and be bored…

EDIT: Piccolo's name was spelled wrong. Oops!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Except for the little Gohan in my head...

* * *

><p>"And tomorrow, a real live Namekian is coming to talk to the school! Won't that be exciting? And don't worry, he has promised not to hurt anyone."<p>

Gohan, who had previously been sleeping with his head lying on his paper, jolted awake. _Did the teacher just say Namekian? _He leaned over in his seat next to Erasa, who was sitting next to him. "Uh… Erasa… What did the teacher just say?"

Sharpener giggled in a very girly like voice, "Haha! So Nerd Boy wasn't paying attention!" The teacher glanced over to their row, causing him to instantly shut up.

"Well," Erasa continued her conversation with Gohan, "Mrs. Teach just said that a real-life alien from some weird planet that starts with an 'N' is coming to talk to the school tomorrow! She said that he wasn't going to hurt us, but if he does Videl can save us! After all, her dad IS the savior of the world."

Videl blushed slightly then regained her composure and glared at the poor, poor Gohan. _He's hiding something. He knows something about this… this… Namikan or whatever it is. I'll discover your secrets, Gohan!_

Gohan's eyes slowly narrowed, then brightened. "Piccolo!" he muttered excitedly, then solemnly, "But what is someone remembers the battle with Demon King Piccollo? They shouldn't, it has been a long time…"

Videl smirked, then leaned across Erasa and asked suspiciously, "Who's Piccolo?"

"Uh… well… Nobody! It's nobody!" The poor half-saiyan raised his hands slightly in defense, a blush creeping across his petrified face.

"Right. I'm sure its nobody REALLY IMPORTANT."

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Please R&amp;R, I will read all my reviews. If you will please tell me what I can do better and if I should continue. Thanks!<p>

~brisingrrider


	2. Acquaintances

The first _real_ chapter! Enjoy!

The prologue was during Gohan's first period class, and now it is lunch time. All the classes inbetween are skipped.

* * *

><p>Gohan walked over to his table, at which Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were already present, along with a girl he didn't know. The mystery girl had light brown, medium length hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a t-shirt and jeans, along with a slightly battered pair of brown, fuzzy boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was laughing at something a giggling Erasa had said.<p>

When Gohan approached and took his customary seat slightly away from the rest, the strange girl's eyes seemed to follow him. Very 'unnoticeably', by his reckoning, the half-saiyan scooted over to Sharpener and whispered, "Who's she?"

Videl turned to the girl, but jolted when she saw Gohan with Sharpener. "Oh, Gohan, this is Lana. She just started training at my father's dojo, and is in my elective and your gym class. Lana, this is Gohan. You two have gym together."

"Hi!" Gohan smiled cheerfully at Lana, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lana blushed slightly and nodded, "Likewise."

"Aww! They'd look so CUTE together!" Erasa whispered excitedly to Sharpener.

"Sure, babe, anything you say," Sharpener replied in an effort to please his girlfriend.

Erasa cooed back, "Oh Sharpie, you're SO sweet!" Her boyfriend put an arm around her and smirked.

"Hey Lana! Where's your food?" Gohan asked from behind a mountain of previously capsulized plates as the poor girl stared at the teenager who was currently downing enough food for fifty full-grown men.

**Gym**

Gohan yawned slightly as he entered the locker room. He looked around, then squeaked in terror. In his sleep-deprived haze, he had accidentally wandered into the girl's changing room! Luckily no one was inside, and the half-saiyan bolted out and slammed the door, earning a few curious looks. _I can't believe that just happened! _Gohan peeked at his watch, then, shocked, he bolted for the gym. _I'm late!_

After changing, Gohan ran into the gym, giving a smile to his teacher without thinking about it. _I wonder why we have a sub. He has funny hair._ The poor, clueless boy found a seat on the bleachers next to Sharpener, who was gazing enraptured at the now-talking substitute.

"Now, I'm sure that all of you are wondering why the World Champ is your substitute! Well, your worthless teacher is in the hospital due to an unfortunate accident. So from now on, I the Champ, will be your substitute until your teacher returns! Who's excited?"

Loud cheers bounced around the room. All the students were shocked, amazed, and virtually speechless except two. Gohan and Videl.

"Oh dad," Videl groaned, "Why now?"

"W-what? Mr. Satan? Here? Gym? Now?" Gohan stuttered. _How will I keep my strength a secret now?_

"Yep, Nerd Boy, you better believe it!" Sharpener gloated laughingly, "Ha, be careful or you'll be squashed by all of us IMPORTANT guys!"

"I kinda doubt I'm the one going to be squashed…" Gohan muttered darkly. _Dende, you will pay!_

* * *

><p>So how did you like it? Remember to review!<p> 


	3. Challenges

**Yay! The second chapter! Yesterday I had tooth surgery to take two teeth out. They put stitches in my gums. :(**

**Enjoy the chappie!**

**Side note: Gohan has been training after Cell, just in case he has to protect the world again.**

* * *

><p>"Okay class, as your warm-up today you will do three sets of 20 push-ups and 25 pull-ups, followed by 100 lunges. Once you've finished that, you will jog 25 laps around the gym. You'll finish your workout with 250 flutter kicks. Any questions?" Hercule bellowed at the class of adoring fans.<p>

Almost immediately Gohan raised his hand. "Kid with the spiky hair," Hercule addressed him.

"Is that all we're going to do?"

"Yes, that's all! This is only a third of my normal warm-up, as I'm the Champ! Oh yeah!" Hercule's fans all cheered, except Gohan and Videl. Once the noise had quieted, the 'savior' asked again, "Any more questions?"

Gohan raised his hand again.

"Kid with the spiky hair?" Hercule called again, "What is it this time?"

"Is it all right if I do your normal workout?" Gohan asked. _If I run his workout, I'll be able to see what he does normally and how hard that is for me, to see how much my strength has increased._  
>Without the half-saiyan realizing, the entire gym had suddenly gone quiet. Sharpener stared at him in disbelief. "G-Gohan? Are you sure-" Sharpener's sentence was cut off by Gohan's nod. "Yep," he whispered back to the jock.<p>

Hercule, too, was frozen in disbelief. After a second he recovered. Thumping his chest, he laughed, "You can certainly try! However, you should know that even my top students cannot complete this workout without falling over! You should be honored you are given a chance to try my workout! Tell you what, if you can complete this workout, then I will personally invite you to my dojo for a month! How would you like that? All of you out there can try, but only the first one to finish, if anyone can, will get the invitation! Woo!"  
>Once again, the entire class cheered in loving adoration of the 'Savior of the World'.<p>

"Any more questions? No? All right then, begin your workouts!" Hercule yelled at his adoring fans.

As soon as Hercule said 'begin', Gohan got up from his seat and sedately wandered down to the floor, seemingly ignorant of his classmate's stares. _I wonder why they're staring at me,_ the object of the student's attention wondered, _I didn't do anything, did I?  
><em>  
>Cluelessly, Gohan found a suitable place on the gym floor and began his 60 push-ups. He was alone, as all the other students were still sitting, shocked, in the bleachers. As he began his push-ups, Gohan told himself, <em>I should go slow so I look normal.<br>_  
>Slowly the class started to move and go do their workouts, but Sharpener came over to Gohan, his mouth practically hanging onto the floor. "How are you doing those so FAST?" he almost yelled at the oblivious teen.<p>

"Uh… what do you mean? I'm going slow," Gohan answered, bored by his 'slow' pace. _This is too easy._

"Y-you seriously think that is SLOW?" Sharpener almost yelled again.

"Uh, yeah."

Once again speechless, Sharpener wandered over to his jock buddies and started his exercise.

In a few minutes, Gohan finished his push-ups and started his pull-ups and lunges. In about ten minutes he finished all the exercises and stood near the bleachers, watching everyone else finish. As expected, Videl was ahead of the crowd, having just recently started her eighth lap. After watching the class struggle for a minute, Gohan strolled over to Hercule and asked, "I finished, what should I do now?"

Hercule stared at the teenager who dared show him up. "Work on your own until the others are finished. Also," he raised his voice, "This boy has won a month's membership to my personal dojo! If he accepts, I will personally train him every day for an entire month! How does that sound?" The entire class stood for a second, then started cheering half-heartedly. "So boy, what do you say? Will you come to my dojo?" _Of course he will. No one would be foolish enough to turn down an offer from the Champion of the World!_

"No thanks," Gohan politely turned down Hercule's offer. _Like I would ever train with a poser like you,_ he angrily growled in his mind, but on the outside keeping up a façade of friendliness, "I prefer to train on my own."

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the students and Hercule all stood shell-shocked at Gohan. "Y-you just… turned me down?" Hercule stuttered, mouth hanging open almost to the floor. "So, you think you're too good for me?" the 'Champion of the World' yelled. "Well then, I challenge you to a martial arts match tomorrow in front of the entire class! No backing out!"

The class was still standing still from their previous shock, and now they seemed permanently frozen in place, various thoughts running through their heads, some of jealousy, some of sadness, and some of questioning. _Who would dare stand up HERCULE?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Yes? No? Review and tell me! All reviews are appreciated, and I respond to all of them.<strong>

**If you don't know, flutter kicks are a type of exercise where you lift your legs 6" above the ground and alternatively move them up and down. They are really irritating.**


	4. Secrets

**New chappie! As usual, please R&R!**

**I don't think I've pointed this out, but the disclaimer on the first chapter continues for the entire story. However, I do own my OC Lana, who is discussed in the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>~Gohan's POV~<p>

Gohan sighed and spaced out at the teacher droned on and on about math or something. Just as the boy was falling asleep, the bell rang. The excited class smashed out the door which looked close to breaking, then ran off toward their various modes of transportation.

Gohan wandered out slowly, thinking over the events of the day. _Piccolo, I'm coming for you,_he thought menacingly. When he thought no one was looking, he changed into a super saiyan and blasted off toward where he last heard his old mentor was staying.

Far away a certain green Namekian opened one eye from his meditative stance. _So the boy found out about that school thing. I guess I'm not surprised._

~Videl's POV~

Videl peeked out from behind a building, stalking Gohan home from school. _I WILL uncover your secrets, Son Gohan, _she promised herself, a determined expression on her face. She watched Gohan walking slowly down the street. Her target ducked into an alley and smirked, looking around for any people.

Before he looked her way, Videl crouched behind the wall she was hiding behind and tried to stay quiet. A second later, the Gold Fighter blasted off from the alley. "Gohan!" she exclaimed loudly. She bolted around the corner and looked for the black-haired boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Videl growled softly. _I WILL get you! And why was the Gold Fighter here? Where did you go? Why can't I figure you out?_

~Lana's POV~

Lana yawned, sighing as she scratched her arm. _I can't believe I have to wear this disguise. It's really itchy._ She pulled on the sleeve of her tight, dark brown shirt and sighed again. A bird chirped next to her, and she shifted her position leaning against a tree.

Lana was in a park, and people walked calmly around her, chatting. She herself was like an island of calm amid a myriad of noise. The street next to her was particularly loud and irritating. _I don't know how much longer I can stand this,_ she groaned in her thoughts, _How can the Saiyan put up with this noise?_ Turning, she stalked off in the direction of a more quiet tree, her arms crossed. _I can't believe I have to put up with this for longer than a day._

Elsewhere, Gohan had arrived at Piccolo's current home, which was at the top of a mountain next to a desert, backed by a meadow of grass. The green Namekian was currently meditating. With measured strides, the half-saiyan walked up to his mentor, arms crossed.

"Yes?" Piccolo questioned, even though he was sure what Gohan was going to say.

"Why did you invite yourself to my school?" Gohan queried calmly, inside raging.

"And why do you have a problem with that?" Piccolo asked, chuckling inside, although he would never dare to show it.

"Because I have friends there and they don't know who I am!" Gohan practically yelled at the Namek. "How could you do this to me?"

Piccolo just opened an eye, closed it, and returned to meditating, his antennae twitching slightly.

A certain hybrid's nose twitched. "You're ignoring me, aren't you?" he asked, receiving no response. He growled slightly, but retreated and blasted off toward home, because if he was late his mom would never forgive him.

_The next morning..._

A frying pan his Gohan's head. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the aforementioned teen's mother yelled.

"Ouch! Mom!"

"Goten is at Trunks' place and you wouldn't wake up! So I used my frying pan!"

"Ugh… What time is it?"

"It's LATE FOR SCHOOL TIME! NOW GET UP!"

"All right, all right, fine. I'm going," Gohan groaned as he avoiding another slap from the dreaded frying pan. The smell of breakfast wafted down the hall, and the 'bottomless pit' perked up instantly, shouting, "BREAKFAST!"

After breakfast, our favorite Saiyan blasted toward school, then with dread remembered what was happening today. _Piccolo is coming!_

He checked his watch, then put on more speed with a flash of ki and zoomed toward a very special raven-haired girl who was also heading toward Orange Star High, just at a much slower pace.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Reviews please! I respond to all! Anonymous now accepted!<strong>

**I haven't decided what to do with Lana yet, but I have an idea. If anyone thinks of something, please either PM me or put it in a review :D**

**Thanks for reading, I'll see you next chapter!**


	5. Excuses

_Huh, both last chapter and this chapter started with someone sighing. I didn't notice that XD._

_Also, if you are confused when I say it is someone's POV, it means that we are following that person wherever they go and that you can only read THEIR thoughts. It doesn't mean that we are switching to first person. This entire fic is in third person._

_I was hoping to get to Piccolo this chapter, but it was not to be._

_Anonymous review replies are at the bottom._

* * *

><p><strong>~Videl's POV~<strong>

Videl sighed. She had searched Son Gohan last night and came up with a bunch of articles about the mysterious Son Goku, who had won the World Championship before her dad. _I wonder how strong he was,_ she wondered while sitting in her jet, which was currently on autopilot. _Maybe Gohan has some connection with him? They do have the same last name… No, it can't be. Gohan is too wimpy. However, he did do my dad's normal workout in PE, but Sharpener can't be trusted not to lie about it._

Her wonderings were cut off when a golden flash of light rocketed past her, the air waves rocking her jet. She opened her window and leaned out once she was stable again, "HEY YOU!"

The flying teenage boy stopped, a flaming aura snapping off as he abruptly stopped.

**~Gohan's POV~**

_I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be LATE! _Gohan yelled in his mind as he, without meaning to, changed to a Super Saiyan as he sped toward school. A few minutes later he zoomed past a sleek black jet that was heading the same direction. The speed of his flying knocked the jet a bit, and a black-haired girl leaned out the window, yelling something at him. Instantly, he stopped, letting his aura dissipate off him.

"Did you say something?" he asked the girl, who was letting the jet idle, somehow keeping it still in midair.

"Yes, I said hey you! You do know that you're exceeding the speed limit with that…" she started to gesture at his feet, where she thought a hover vehicle would be, but was shocked to find that there was nothing underneath him. "Gold Fighter," she breathed, then loudly exclaimed, "You're the Gold Fighter! What were you doing with Gohan yesterday?"

"W-what? Who's Gohan?" the 'Gold Fighter' asked, floating over so as to talk to the girl more easily while blushing suspiciously.

"Don't play dumb! I saw him walk into an alley, and a few seconds later the Gold Fighter blasted off and Gohan was gone! Son Gohan!"

"I really don't know who you're talking about Miss, but I really need to go."

Gohan turned, and as if he had a jetpack to the uneducated, continued on his way as fast as before.

_Darn! I really need to check if people are following me when I go home,_ Gohan berated himself as he flew toward Orange Star High. _That was Videl too! I really have to be more careful._

A few minutes later Gohan had landed on the roof of OSH. He dropped his transformation and started down the stairs. However, just as he reached the door to the stairwell, he was stopped by a voice.

"Saiyan, I am watching you."

Gohan turned, but seeing nobody, dismissed it as his mind playing tricks and continued to his first period.

**~Time Skip~**

Erasa turned to Gohan while the teacher was running through a lecture. "Hey Gohan, aren't you excited for that alien to come to school? I wonder if he's handsome!"

"Um, yeah, I am!" Gohan 'excitedly' whispered back. He looked down their row to see Videl giving him the evil eye, and although it was nowhere near as powerful as Vegeta's, it still worked wonders on the half-saiyan. Gohan grimaced and returned his gaze to the teacher.

"So, class, as you all know the Namekian is coming today! Please exit the class in an orderly fashion and make your way to the gym. Have fun!" Mrs. Teach exclaimed.

_Have fun. Yeah right, _Gohan sighed as he trudged toward the door, certainly NOT looking forward to the assembly.

Videl smiled. She knew that today she was going to reveal Gohan's secrets. Especially at the match between him and her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Poor Gohan.

**Gohan:** I'll survive. I think. I hope.

**Me:** Good Gohan! What a positive outlook!

**Goku:** He got that from me. Chi-chi is the psychopa-

**Chi-chi:** GOKU! GET BACK HERE!

**Goku:** Oops! Gotta run! _*runs off screaming*_

**Me:** _*points at screaming Goku*_ How'd he get here?

**Vegeta:** I have no idea. He's just stupid like that.

**Me:** _*screams*_ GET OUT OF MY FIC! ITS MINE!

Replies to Anonymous Reviews!

TPgoddess(): _There's your update! Thanks for the comment!_

_See you next chapter!_


	6. Namekians

Three cheers for Star Trek humor! We start off with a narrator's POV, who doesn't know the thoughts of the characters :( . Poor narrator.

R&R please! Happy Birthday mks 12 98!

* * *

><p>As the class headed in an 'orderly fashion' that involved a lot of pushing, shoving, and general mayhem, they eventually made it to the slightly larger than normal gym. Standing on the stage that stretched the width of the room was a tall, green man with pointed ears, wearing a turban, purple baggy pants, orange pointed shoes, and a white cape. He stood with his head tilted slightly downward, obviously not caring about the teenagers surrounding him. The students were openly staring at the alien, most scared that he would attack them like in the sci-fi movies they watched.<p>

Once everyone had settled down and found a seat on a plastic folding chair, the alien started to speak.

"If you are wondering, my name is of no importance to you. However, if you feel you need to address me, you may call me Junior. Yes, I am an alien. Any questions?" Junior spoke in a rough tone. Eventually one brave girl raised her hand shakily. Junior pointed one finger at the girl and said, "Yes?"

"Um… what planet are you from?"

"I am from the planet Namek. Questions?" Soon more and more people raised their hands, so much so that Junior had trouble specifying which person he wanted a question from. Once all the questions had been answered, including whether he was an ally to the Republic and whether he was naturally green, he pointed to Gohan.

"G- Boy with the spiky hair," Junior stumbled a bit but caught himself before he said Gohan.

"When you leave could you please mention to Dende that he is so dead?"

"Me being here is my own action. Any other questions?"

Sharpener leaned over to Gohan, who was sitting in the chair behind him. "What kind of question is that?" he whispered, "It sounded like you know this dude and that Dende guy."

"I do, in a way."

~Videl's POV~

Videl narrowed her eyes, Gohan seemed to be too knowledgeable about this 'Namek', or whatever. _He wasn't surprised by any of the questions. I should research Namek on my computer tonight and see what I can find out._

Once all the questions had been answered, the teacher made an announcement saying that the presentation was over, and asked the class to return to their lunch period, as the interview had taken a really long time. Videl made her way outside to eat with Sharpener, Erasa, and Lana. She noticed that Gohan had stayed behind and seemed to be talking with the alien. _Weird…_ she thought, _It's almost as if they know each other and are friends. _

Once they were outside, Videl paused for a second. "Hey guys, I'm going to eat lunch on the roof today. I'll see you after lunch!" She turned and headed toward the stairs, aiming for the door that said 'roof access' in bold lettering.

Once she was on the roof, she put down her lunch by the railing and leaned over the edge. Suddenly, a voice came from behind her, "I didn't know anyone else came up here." She abruptly turned to see Gohan standing behind her.

"Um… I didn't know you came up here…" Videl trailed off as she tried to think of something to say. Gohan started to walk away, but Videl called after him, "Why were you talking to the alien after the presentation?"

"I just had another question," Gohan replied, seemingly telling the truth. However, a little voice inside her whispered, _He's lying._ Or was it even in her head? It didn't sound like her voice. Videl turned slightly, trying to see if someone had said that, but all she saw was a flash of light brown and a soft rush of air that could have just been the wind.

"Oh, okay," Videl replied, and then asked, "What do you plan to do today when you have to fight my dad?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just do my best."

"You know that you can't beat him though, so why try?"

"How do you know I can't defeat him in a fair one-on-one battle?"

"Because he's the savior of the world! Aren't you even nervous?"

"Are you so sure about that, Videl?" Gohan responded over his shoulder as he walked away toward the stairs. _Darn! I let him get away. I sure hope he knows what he's up against._

~Time Skip: Gohan's POV~

Gohan entered the locker room, taking care to check the symbol on the door. He went to his locker and dialed in the combination. Today, instead of the normal gym clothes he brought, extracted a larger version of the gi he had fought Cell in. He stared sadly at the cloth for a few seconds, then quickly changed under the watching stares of the other guys.

When Gohan exited the locker room, every head snapped to him. Each face was a different expression. Some were sad, some nervous, some mad, some glaring, and some about to erupt into cackles due to the fact that their class nerd was about to fight Hercule himself, the 'savior of the world'.

Gohan sighed, thinking, _What should I do? I can't beat him up in front of the class. Maybe I could make it seem like an accident… Or I could just throw him out of the ring… So many choices…_

As usual, Videl was staring.

Instead of going to sit in the bleachers like he normally would, Gohan stood waiting on the floor for Hercule to arrive. Finally, five minutes late, he appeared. When the cheering died down, Gohan tilted his head slightly and said quiet enough so only Hercule could hear, "Fashionably late I see."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffy, it was unavoidable.<p> 


	7. Revelations

**I am officially a member of the Darren Shan Weirdo Club! Check Vampanezegirl97's profile for more info!**

**This chapter is long! Enjoy, and I hope you are satisfied.**

**Anyone who is a fan of Hercule, please DO NOT READ. I repeat, if you for some reason actually think Hercule is cool, DON'T READ. Thank you.**

**Anonymous reviews at the bottom.**

**Remember to R&R, and we start with Gohan.**

* * *

><p>Hercule pumped his fist as the class cheered, with the exception of Videl, and of course, Gohan.<p>

"Yaaa!" the uptight man yelled as his fans clapped wildly for him. Gohan stood with his arms crossed, in his purple fighting gi in the center of the floor, next to Hercule. "Today, your classmate here will get the chance to fight the one, the only, Hercule Satan!"

Cue cheers.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, boy, so pay attention and you might learn something about Martial Arts!"

Gohan uncrossed his arms and muttered, "What martial arts?"

Nobody heard him though, so he kept silent.

Videl was staring at him with a mix of emotions, and everyone else was cheering for their 'savior' who had just finished his speech about how amazing he is. However, one other person wasn't cheering. That person was Lana, who had sat with them at lunch the other day. _I wonder why she's not obessing over Hercule like the rest… _Gohan speculated as he waited for the cheering to die down.

Finally, after the noise had quieted, the class was led outside to a normal, but smaller than tournament size, arena. Hercule and Gohan climbed onto the platform to the chorus of loud cheering.

Sharpener volunteered to be the person who says, Start!

Once he was ready, Hercule dropped into a flawed stance. Gohan didn't slip into any stance, sure that he wouldn't need to be in a stance due to his extremely weak opponent.

Hercule glanced questioningly at the teenager, "Don't you have a stance?"

The crowd booed at Gohan, some yelling, "He doesn't have a stance because he's such a nerd!"

Gohan just tilted his head slightly and said in a normal voice, "I won't need one."

Hercule shrugged. "Have it your way, kid," he said grudgingly.

Sharpener stepped forward, and yelled once it was quiet again, "START!"

The 'Champ' made the first move, by saying, "I'll go easy on you kid, seeing as you're new."

Gohan shrugged, this just made his job easier. _One, two, three…_

**~Lana's POV~**

Lana stood at the sidelines, behind all the Hercule fans. _What a bunch of idiots, following a liar, _she thought as she watched Mr. Satan talk. Her eyesight automatically sharpened to a degree in which she could watch the fight, even though being far away from it. _If there's even going to be a fight, seeing as the differences in their strength._

When the fight ensued, Lana turned her head slightly toward the yellow-haired boy who had started the match. _Hercule's star student, huh? What a weakling. Even Chiaotzu could easily beat him, and he's the weakest of the Z Fighters._

Hercule lunged forward, extremely slow to both Lana and Gohan's viewpoint. His fist was aimed toward Gohan's face, but to the shocked students the hit made no impact. Gohan had simply moved too fast for the normal humans to see him. However, Lana had been able to see him just fine, and knew that the demi-saiyan was currently floating just above the roof of the school. _The boy is strong, _she thought, _I just hope that the Twins don't catch him first…_

**~Gohan's POV~**

Gohan floated slightly above the school's roof, laughing inside at Hercule's failed attempts at attacking him. "You should know better, Mr. Champion," Gohan laughed, putting emphasis on the Champion. "Attacking me that slowly isn't going to work."

Hercule looked around, completely lost as to where the teenager had disappeared to. "It's just a trick! Show yourself!" he yelled, his eyes nervously flicking around the ring.

A few of the jocks hissed and yelled, "Hey Nerd Boy, I didn't know you used those dumb tricks! It's obvious that Hercule is better than you! You're just wimpy!"

Gohan sighed- it was obvious that nobody was going to listen to him. He drifted down from the roof, circling the ring as he descended. When the 'Champ' was looking the other direction, Gohan landed on the floor of the arena with a soft tap. Mr. Satan turned quickly, and stared in shock at Gohan. "It's useless, Hercule, and you know it."

"You're just using those tricks, like at the Cell Games!" our least favorite World Championship winner yelled, "It's all fake!"

"Really? You think THIS is FAKE?" Gohan said, quite calmly, as he easily powered up to the first form of Super Saiyan. His aura flared slightly around him, and a small rumble shot through the ground.

Hercule quivered visibly, but after a second gathered his barely existent courage and sprinted forward with his fist out, intending to punch Gohan in the face. However, just as he swung, the half-saiyan caught his hand and started to compress. An audible crunch reached the shocked students as one of their savior's fingers was broken.

Gohan stepped back from the cowering man and spoke calmly and clearly to his classmate, "This man lied. He lied to you and to the world. He is not the one who defeated Cell. My father died fighting Cell, DIED. And he just stood there and said it was all tricks and lights. Really? Was what you just saw a trick? A few petty lights placed here and there? I didn't think so." Gohan balanced a tiny ball of ki on his hand and with a snap closed his fingers into a fist, extinguishing the light.

"I was the one who finally killed that monster. I didn't want the fame, the popularity, so I let this oaf take it. Until now. You have insulted my family, my father, and most of all my friends, some of whom have died fighting for this world. And you? You just stood cowering behind a rock! That is not the mark of a hero. And neither am I a hero, and I don't expect you to treat me as such," Gohan turned to the kids, as the last sentence was meant for them.

"Please don't treat me like your savior. I'm not. I was the one who held back, let my father die. He… he didn't want to come back. Now my little brother has to grow up without a father, and it's all my fault." He turned Super Saiyan 2, and flew off toward Capsule Corp, intending to have a nice, long spar with Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Review and tell me!<strong>

**Anonymous Reviews!**

_From:_ Chi CHI 1-0-1

_Message_: hi i love your story. please continue righting. this story is amazing. i looooove gohans shocked expression when i picture it. it i just hilarious. thanks very much

LUV YA

SEE YOU

_Reply_: Thanks! No problem, I enjoy writing this. See you next chapter!


	8. Headquarters

**Thanks for all the reviews! Anonymous at bottom. If you leave an anonymous review, names are always appreciated! We start with Gohan.**

* * *

><p>Gohan flew fast and steady toward Capsule Corp, mentally berating himself for what he had said after fighting Hercule. When he arrived, Vegeta was standing sedately outside, waiting for him.<p>

"Vegeta, spar now!" Gohan yelled down as soon as he was in range of the saiyan's hearing.

"Fine."

Both martial artists entered the gravity room, or GR for short. Vegeta turned super saiyan, then launched the first attack. They sparred for over an hour - then, spent, they left the room and each ate a senzu bean. "Thanks," Gohan muttered tiredly to Vegeta, as the pair changed.

Vegeta stayed silent, but dipped his head slightly, either out of respect or because he was slipping on a boot.

The half-saiyan walked out of the changing room, and left, waving to Bulma. He headed toward a familiar ki signature, which belonged to a certain Namekian. When he arrived, Piccolo was back to meditating, ignoring Gohan's presence.

Gohan started to talk, telling Piccolo about what happened at school. By now, the Namek had opened his eyes and was listening intently to the teenager's lamentations. "Gohan, you did the best you could in that situation. Maybe it wasn't the best option available, but it was the one you chose and nothing can change that. Therefore, you should make the best of what you chose. Tell the world, tell your friends, it does not matter to me, so do whatever you feel comfortable with. You, no matter how much you deny it, are the world's savior now. Hercule has been disgraced. You are now the emblem of society."

Gohan turned, becoming solemn. "If they truly trust in me, then I will do the best I can to protect them. Thanks, Piccolo."

"Don't mention it, kid."

**~Lana's POV~**

Lana sighed, the boy had put himself in unneeded danger. _Once the Twins hear of this, no one will be safe, _she thought as she used her energy to fly toward HQ. _The others need to know of this, if they haven't already. We need to take precautions that even the Elders might not have knowledge about._

The seemingly teenager girl sighed, even though neither he mind or her body were tiring. _I'm probably just thinking too fast, _she reassured herself, _It can't be anything serious, not at this time._

She kept flying until she saw an abnormally large tree, and she flew down through a small hole in the branches. Inside was a room made of twisted branches. The room itself, though slightly small, was completely impenetrable to light due to the amount of leaves and was circular in shape. A few people were bustling around the small space, flapping papers and typing on small laptops. A beanbag chair collapsed tiredly in one more corner-like place on the wall, and chairs were placed haphazardly around the tree's 'floor', which was of carefully placed branches that were covered with vines. Even though the floor was slightly bumpy, no one tripped or stumbled because the magic-infused branches contorted to fit anything placed on it. The walls were infused as well, because whenever a window was needed the branches and leaves moved to give the viewer a panoramic scene of the outside. There was a spot on the floor that, when stood upon, transformed into a ladder out of the treehouse, just in case a non-energy user needed to be allowed inside.

Lana walked across the room to the beanbag chair, smiling and saying various versions of "Hello" to each. She plopped into the chair holding a laptop she had snatched from a nearby table, and started to type up the information she had gathered.

Once she had typed to her satisfaction, she stood up from the chair, and placed the laptop in a satchel she placed on her back. Instead of flying out, Lana used the ladder to descend. She walked a few minutes east, to a miniscule cave in the side of a cliff. The girl entered the cave, checking to make sure no one saw her. She entered the seeming uninhabited cave, which consisted of rock and a small trickling waterfall. "Elders!" she exclaimed, "I have brought information on the subject I was required to follow."

A deep, booming voice echoed through the cave, "Good." A mist-like substance enveloped Lana, and she winced slightly as her memories were examined by the Elders, a collection of entities that have special abilities, such as the reading of memories.

The mist disappeared into the depths of the cave, and Lana sighed slightly with relief. "Your next mission is to find out more about this Son Gohan, and his father Son Goku. In addition, you have now been promoted to Researcher. Thank you for your help in the Grand Plan."

The girl nodded, and backed out quickly, heading back to the tree-based headquarters of the Ancients.

* * *

><p><strong>It's almost a cliffy, so I'm sorry for any suspense and irritation. Did you like it? R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

_From:_ Anonymous Person #1! Who left no name.

_Message:_ Yamcha is weaker than Chiaotzu simply b/c Chiaotzu is a psychic. Also Yajirobee is weaker than both of them and he could beat Hercule.

_Answer:_ I was thinking a completely physical match, without psychic abilities or flying or anything. In that respect, Yajirobe has more raw power than Chiaotzu. Thanks anyway!

_From:_ Anonymous Person #2! Who also left no name.

_Message:_ It great the best I have read so far there was one misteak chapter 4 you put his its hit

_Answer:_ Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta! Thanks for telling me!

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**_


	9. Towers

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This chappie is a week late because it was REALLY hard to type. So I'm sorry. Please don't kill me! *runs off screaming***

**Almost at the tenth chapter! R&R please! We start with Videl, back at the farm so to speak.**

**Anonymous review replies at bottom.**

* * *

><p>Videl stood silent, shocked. Her father… wasn't the champion? Was her whole life a lie? She stormed up to the ring, to where Hercule was standing. "Dad… Why did you do it? WHY DID YOU LIE?" she half-shouted at him.<p>

Hercule stood, defeated, in the center of the arena. "I… Videl… You have to understand-"

"UNDERSTAND? Understand what? You're a filthy, lying, dirty bastard! What is there to understand?" she stalked off, black hair bouncing as she moved.

Mr. Satan took one step forward, as if to draw his daughter back to him. "Please… Videl… I did this for you…"

Videl turned, eyes narrowed in anger as she stared at her father, "What did you do for me? Make my life a lie? Claim the victory and fame from the true savior? You're no champion. In fact, you're not even my father." She ran off, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The former Champion trundled forward a few steps, but paused and turned back. Sharpener and the other members of Hercule's dojo stared in shock at the liar whom they had looked up to for so long. "Videl's right," Sharpener finally announced, "You're nothing but a liar." He walked away, followed by the rest of the class until Hercule stood alone in the center of the arena.

"WHY?" he yelled at himself, "Why did I do it?"

**~Gohan's POV~**

Gohan flew steadily away from Piccolo's home, toward Kami Tower. He reached the familiar pole in a matter of minutes and shot toward the top. At Korin's place, he stopped. "Hey Korin," he called, "Do you have any senzu beans I can borrow? I have a feeling we're going to need them!"

The old white cat popped his head out from behind a pole, carrying his trademark staff. "I only have seven right now," he grumbled as he tossed a bag toward Gohan, "Because this lazy slacker here has done nothing but eat them."

Yajirobe looked up in surprise. "What about me?"

Gohan just sighed and thanked Korin before heading upwards again toward the very top.

**~Dende's POV~**

The current Guardian of Earth, the Namekian Dende, stood at the edge of his towering home, far above the ground. He wore a white robe and held a staff that had belonged to the previous Kami, Kami- or now Piccolo. Mr. Popo was watering the plants arranged in two orderly rows as Dende contemplated the day's events.

_So Gohan finally told the world the truth. I never could have forseen that it would be today, of all days. My hope now is that none of the Z Force run into the Ancients. Yes, they will have to meet eventually, but now is not the time for the two worlds to mix. I suppose though, as that is such an insane possibility, that I should take measures to prevent that. But how…?_

Suddenly, the very subject of the Kami's thoughts erupted from the covering of clouds below. Gohan was cloaked in water droplets from the cloud condensation, and looked frightening in the rays of the sun. Dende stepped back, once again in awe of the teenager's power. "Gohan! What brings you all the way up here?"

Gohan set foot on the white tile and smiled, "Hey Dende! I just wanted to say hello. Korin sends his regards."

Dende nodded, slightly confused that the half-saiyan didn't have a reason. Just as soon as he thought that, Gohan asked, "Do you think that I could take Goten into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber sometime?"

A nod was Kami's reply, along with a smile, "Of course you can. Just remember that you can only be in there for two days. You have already used up one of your days training for Cell. If you use your last day you won't ever be able to go in there again."

"Yep, I know!" Gohan gave a thumbs-up, ever cheerful.

_What a pure soul, _Dende thought as the demi-saiyan manipulated his ki to fly towards his house. However, the Kami's senses suddenly picked up a signal. From an Ancient. Gohan was on a crash course with the newest recruit of the Ancients, a teenage girl called Lana. _Not good, not good, not good, _the Namekian repeated over and over as he paced nervously on the edge of his sky-high home.

**~Lana's POV~**

The youngest Ancient quickly flew in a straight line across the mountainous terrain toward her mission, a small house on Mt. Pauz. She sighed, flying for so long was beginning to put a strain on her body. _If I don't get there soon I might faint, _Lana exaggerated as she continued flying toward the home of her target.

Lana felt around for ki signatures as she flew, but only felt one barely acknowledgeable power level heading her general direction. However, she was on an intercept course with whoever it was. _Its probably just another one of the guild, _she thought to herself as she flew on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember to review ^-^<strong>

**Anonymous Reviews!**

_**From:**_ Anonymous person (who is trying to argue with me)

_**Message:**_ I don't really think that's true. Chiaotzu may be small but that allows him more speed and with that speed he can pick up more power as he goes (running or flying). Unless it comes down to them being face to face and punching each other with all they've got Chiaotzu IS stronger. Kinda stupid to say you're stronger than someone just b/c you can dish out more strength in your punch while face to face with them.

_**Reply:**_ Thanks for the insult. And I'm sorry that you don't like the way I wrote that sentence, but that is from Lana's thoughts. In her mind, Chiaotzu is weaker. Thank you for trying to explain to me, but please stop trying to argue with me. I understand what you're trying to say, but I'm not going to change one sentence unless multiple people disagree with it.


	10. Answers

**HAHAHAHAHAHAH Two updates in one day! You can thank jbidder for that.**

**R&R like usual.**

**Start off with Gohan's POV.**

* * *

><p>Gohan checked his watch as he flew toward home, his aura snapping with his speed. <em>I should keep my ki low so Goten doesn't attack me on sight, <em>he thought, not wanting to be mauled by his little brother.

Directly above a small river, he noticed a girl flying through the air. She looked like… Lana? _It's that girl from school!_

The demi-saiyan dropped lower to see the girl, who was sedately drifting through the air. She looked up, and bright green eyes stared him down as he descended to her level. Gohan looked down, embarrassed by her searching gaze.

"You're Gohan, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're Lana then?"

"Yes. You beat Cell. Tell me, how did you manage such a feat?"

"I guess you could say I'm my father's son," Gohan managed to speak under the teenager's green-eyed gaze. He chuckled nervously, starting to become frightened of the strange girl. _I wonder how she knows how to fly…_

Lana nodded and turned back toward her direction. Directly toward Gohan's house.

"Where did you learn to fly?" Gohan asked as she turned her back to him.

"I have… acquaintances," she shot back at the demi-saiyan. Her brown hair flipped back into position as she continued flying.

Gohan didn't know what to do; the girl was flying toward his house and he could do nothing to stop her. "So… Why are you going toward my house?"

"You live up here?" she asked Gohan, who had started to fly alongside her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because Son Goku and his wife live up here."

"Yes. I'm their son."

**~Lana's POV~**

_This teenager… is the son of Goku? That means he is half-saiyan… which means that he could be a useful asset to the Ancients. As long as we can control him, that is. This might work… The twins would stand no chance. The capture shall go as planned, with one extra cargo._

Lana continued toward the home, fake gushing about how much she LOVED Goku and how she was training to be just like him as they flew. When they reached the house, Gohan descended, expecting Lana to follow. However, she stayed in the sky for a second and pulled out a cell-phone like object. She dialed a number, and muttered, "Son Goku has a son. Prepare traps for two cargo. Demitra 53 out."

Almost immediately a static-filled message came back, "Alpha 7 has been alerted. Thank you Demitra 53."

With that, Lana descended, to meet the one and only Son Goku.

**~Videl's POV~**

Videl stalked off toward her friend Launch's place. They had met while shopping and slamming into each other, and quickly became good friends.

Once she was at her house on the outskirts of the city, Videl slammed open the door and fell onto the couch. Launch came running, blonde curls flying as she aimed her gun at Videl. Lucky for the daughter of Mr. Satan, the bad side of Launch as well as her good side knew and trusted the crime fighter.

A few minutes later she sneezed, and sat down on the couch next to Videl. "What's wrong, Videl?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"It's my father. He… he lied to me. About everything."

Launch sighed as if she knew this moment would come one day or another. "Look, I know the entire story if you wish to hear."

Videl started. _Launch… knew already? How? When? Why didn't she tell me? _"You knew and you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, I wanted to very much, but I knew Gohan would come out with the truth eventually. I decided to wait and tell you when you were ready to listen."

Videl sniffed slightly and made up her mind. "I'm ready to listen to whatever you have to tell me," she said, anger still pervading her voice.

"All right then," Launch nodded, and jumped into the tale of a young, naïve alien boy found in the wilderness by a man named Gohan.

**~Time Skip!~**

Once Launch had finished her tale, Videl sat shocked, for the second time that day. "I… never knew," she finally mumbled, her heart feeling like it was ripped apart. Launch, still in her nice form, pulled Videl closer to her and hugged. "You should get home. Maybe you can explain to your father whose credit he took away."

"I probably should. Thanks, Launch. A lot." Videl stood, and left to start walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Anonymous Reviews!**

_**From:**_ jbidder (Was anonymous but I know who it is from)

_**Message:**_ This story is sooo good I can't wait to find out what happens next!

_**Reply:**_ Thanks! I'm glad you like it.


	11. Lies

**Enjoy this incredibly late chappie! However, its not summer, so there should be faster updates! R&R like usual, and be sure to check out my new story, Emerald Roses. Staring with Lana...**

* * *

><p>Gohan flew down to the ground, looking back up to see Lana following him. "Come on!" he called, "My dad should be just inside."<p>

Lana followed, glancing nervously from side to side, alert for any attacks. They stepped inside, and the famed Chi-chi sprinted up to them, hugging her son frantically, "Gohan! And who is this young lady?" She moved away from Gohan and walked up to Lana, looking her over.

"I'm Lana," she offered, "You must be Chi-chi!"

"Why yes, I am."

Lana pretended to be an excited fangirl, and continued gushing about how much she admired her and her husband, and how she had been training.

Goku's wife looked amazed and astonished. "See, Gohan! I do have fans!"

Gohan shrugged, just as Son Goku himself walked in. "Gohan, you're home! And who is this with you?"

The demi-saiyan sighed, as if tired by all the questions. "This is Lana, a friend from school. She has been training herself and is fairly strong already."

Son Goku smiled, seemingly incessantly happy. _This mission is making my head hurt, _she thought, as her outside façade became crazily happy at seeing her 'hero'.

After a few minutes of talking, Lana spoke out, "I really should get going. It was such a pleasure to meet you. Thanks, Gohan, Chi-chi, Goku. It was really amazing to finally meet you."

The family ushered Lana outside, and she started to fly away, waving a goodbye. "Finally," she muttered as she pressed a small green button on her belt. Immediately, ten ships appeared, dropping their shields. The barriers, which gave the effect of invisibility, had been surrounding the ships, which in turn were supporting a giant, ki-repellant net which surrounded the Son's house. Oblivious to the danger they were in, Son Goku and his family were eating.

"Idiots," Lana girlishly giggled, before realizing what she was doing and returning to her usual stoic expression.

The nets slowly lowered according to the pre-set plan, silent. When they reached the ground, the nets cut through the soil and encompassed the little house. Very slowly, so as not to disturb the family inside and alert them to what was happening, the chunk of ground with the house was lifted and carried away.

**~Goku's POV~**

As soon as Lana left, Chi-chi called that dinner was ready. Goku and Gohan raced to the table, hurriedly grabbing as much food as they could.

A while into the eating fest, Gohan looked up. "Is the house moving?" he asked, turning from Goku to Chi-chi.

"Um… I don't know," Goku replied, eating a drumstick. He got up to check, and looked out the window in shock. "I think we are moving…"

Gohan came up next to his father, and together the two Saiyans stared in amazement at the hi-tech ships carrying their house to who-knows-where. _I should do something to stop those ships, _Goku thought, determined to help his family, _I don't even know if they're friendly or not though._

The true World Savior walked outside the front door of his floating house, and looking up saw Lana. "Gohan, could you come here please?"

**~Gohan's POV~**

Goku's son followed his father outside, looking to where he was pointing. "Is that… Lana?" he asked in shock, half thinking that his eyes were betraying him. The demi-saiyan, extremely confused, pushed up against the nets, which refused to break. Stepping back, he shot a blast of ki at the strands, expecting to blow right through them. However, the blast was absorbed into the strands, and that section of the net visibly became thicker.

"This isn't working!" Gohan shouted to Goku, who was also fruitlessly blasting the net.

"I know!" Goku responded, "But we have to try anyway!"

Gohan nodded and continued blasting the net, which continued to grow.

Lana laughed, watching the Saiyan's futile attempt at blasting their way free. "Its never going to work," she mocked, "Alpha 2 designed these nets to withstand even the most powerful Saiyan! Yes, even a Super Saiyan, although neither of you could possibly be capable of such power!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Goku cried back, and with only a small effort turned Super, along with Gohan.

**~Lana's POV~**

_What? Son Goku is a Super Saiyan? It can't be! They'll break out for sure! _She pulled out her device again, and spoke into it, "Dial to Alpha 7. Targets are Super Saiyans. Prepare for hyper-speed. Demitra 53 out."

A small crackle of static blasted out before there was a response, "Dial to Demitra 53. Message received. Dial to Alpha 7. Message. Targets are Super Saiyans. Prepare for hyper-speed. End message."

The voice switched to a different, rougher voice-

"Dial to captain of Alpha 7 Fleet. Prepare for hyper-speed. Alpha 7 out."

Lana's face contorted into a pleased smirk as the ships suddenly blasted forward, pushing Goku and Gohan back against the net. The Saiyans blacked out due to a shock from the nets as Lana, or Demitra 53, flew onto on of the ships and held on.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me explain this...<strong>

**Alphas are the top, and Demitras are below them. Their devices are kinda like two-way radios. When an Alpha speaks, all the Demitras under their command can hear the message. A Demitra can 'dial' anyone privately, but the message must pass through the Alpha first. The device will tell the Demitra or Alpha if their message has been received by the device, and therefore will be sent to the receiver. If a Demitra sends out a message to an Alpha, they will hear the device dial and tell the Alpha the message.**

**Hope that helps!**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you next chappie!**


	12. Persuadings

**Hey all! Next chappie is UP! Extremely early, I might add! That's because I got bottom braces today, so I have plenty of time to write.**

**I have changed the name of this fic, as the old name (Picollo comes to OSH!) doesn't fit anymore. The new name is Identities. Thanks!**

**I wish to give recognition to mks 12 98! If you are a fan of Hiccup and his friend Cami, check out her stories!**

**On with the show, starting with Gohan! ㈳6**

* * *

><p>When Gohan woke, he stood and looked out. The only thing he could see was white. <em>It looks just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,<em> he thought as he gazed through the spaces in the ki-bloated nets at the white, very icy landscape.

The demi-saiyan turned to see Goku up and about, standing confused at the edge of their patch of dirt. "Where are we?" the elder Saiyan asked, staring in confusement at the wintery wonderland.

"I have no idea," Gohan truthfully responded, still awed by the outdoors.

"You're at the North Pole," a feminine voice responded, "Brought to aid the Ancients in our battle against the Twins."

Gohan turned to see his traitorous classmate, Lana, or as she had called herself, Demitra 53, standing resolutely beside their cage, arms crossed. "Your strength is needed."

"Wait a moment," Gohan said, confused. "Couldn't you just ask for our help instead of caging us? Who are the Twins anyways?"

"Saiyans are unstable. Capture was the only option necessary. Your ki is being drained as we speak."

Both father, son, and long-forgotten mother could feel the dissapearance of ki at a steady, albeit slow, rate. Chi-chi ran outside, baring her teeth and lifting her trusty frying pan above her head.

_Not the frying pan! _Gohan internally screamed as he and Goku scrambled for cover. The full-saiyan, however, was yelling the same verbally. Chi-chi just brandished her pan more firmly and looked around, confused, at her surroundings.

"Uh.. Mom?" Gohan whimpered, "We're in the North Pole."

She looked around and spotted Lana, as thoughs of bashing someone on the head disappeared. "Lana! Why are we in the North Pole? I still get grandbabies don't I?"

"Mo~om..." Gohan moaned, "Not now please!"

**~Lana's POV~**

_What is that crazy woman thinking? Does she not understand what is happening? Humans... _Demitra 53 pondered as she paced slightly outside the Saiyan's cage.

"Ahem. If I may have your attention?" When all three faces were turned to watch her, she continued, "I am part of an organization called the Ancients. We are descendants of an alien race, four of which, the Elders, are still living. We work to protect Earth from the Twins, a pair of brothers who work to destroy the society on Earth through corruption and greed. We, the Ancients, strive to prevent that collapse. With the strength of the Saiyans, we may be able to overcome the Twins. This is why you have been captures and drained."

"Um... And you couldn't have just asked us to help?" the teenager, Gohan, asked.

The Ancient gave the answer drilled into her by the Elders, "The Saiyans are bloodthirsty and only long for battle. They have no right or wrong morals and therefore the only way to subdue and use a Saiyan's power is by capture and drainage of their ki."

**~Gohan's POV~**

Gohan stood, brooding. _That can't be right. The Saiyan's used to be ruthless, but now only Vegeta is, and even his cruelty has been supressed by Bulma. Who told her this information? _

"Your information is wrong," he finally spoke, "We aren't savages anymore. Our race has changed. Please. Believe me when I say we won't harm you."

"You're a liar too then," Lana huffed, obviously unbelieving.

Gohan tried again, "No. We're really not. We'll help you if you just let us go!"

Lana paused, thinking. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You... don't. Please, just trust us!"

"How can I trust the killer who had enough power to defeat Cell? Even the Twins were terrified of that monster!"

"I don't know," Gohan turned away, "Have faith, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember to review!<strong>

**Again, go check out mks 12 98! Fans of How to Train Your Dragon go and read her stories!**

**Thanks, and see you next chappie!**


	13. Targets

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a really long time, so I tried to make this longer! R&R please. We start off with Lana! This is a Lana chappie, the entire thing is from her POV. Yay Lana!**

* * *

><p>Lana paused, considering what Gohan had said. <em>Not… cruel? Why would a ruthless warrior (as we have been told) beg me to trust him?<em>

The Saiyan looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Allies for now." Opening her communicator, she talked, "Release the prisoners. Demitra 53 out."

Instantaneously, the ki barrier disappeared, the effect being that it was melting from the top down. The chunk of dirt the house was on settled into the soil, causing a boom that knocked all three off their feet. Inside, Chichi shrieked and grabbed a chair leg, yelling obscenities at Goku.

Gohan was the first to stand, unfazed by the earthquake. "So… Lana… who were you going to take us to?"

Lana, who was attempting to recover, muttered, "The Ancients."

Goku started, sitting up from his position on the ground. "Did you say the Ancients? Not good…"

Looking over at his father, Gohan asked, "Who are the Ancients?" His face twisted in confusion as Lana answered.

"The Ancients are five beings that command us, and are perhaps the most powerful entities in the world. We were told to collect you as prisoners and bring you to them so that your power could be used to defeat the Twins, who are, as their name suggests, evil twins. They love to kill, to destroy. The way they do that is through the economy. Because of their ability to talk people into helping them, they collapse the government, the finances, everything they can get their hands on. The Ancients have told us they are trying to stop the Twins, but now I am believing different. All of our missions have ended up failing, and now that I think about it, it's highly likely the Ancients are working with the Twins."

The Son's stood for a moment, silent, before their brooding was interrupted by Chichi.

"GOKU! WHAT IS GOING ON?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Wow, the woman has a temper,_ Lana winced inwardly, _And a voice._

Goku was busy cowering, so Gohan answered for him, "It's nothing, Mother. We were just taking care of some... Gardening! Yeah, that's it!"

"Why did you move our house then? And who is that?" Chichi looked around skeptically.

"Um... It has.. Um... Better soil... For gardening? And this is Lana. She's... Um... Helping us garden!"

Goku nodded in agreement.

Chichi relaxed. "All right then, as long as you aren't fighting. Oh, and Gohan?"

"Yes mother?"

"I want some grandbabies soon!" she giggled and went back inside.

Gohan blushed intensely and looked at the ground as Lana spluttered, "Gardening?! Better soil?! GRANDBABIES?!" By the time she finished laughing, her face was red from lack of air and Gohan had resorted to laughing too in order to escape the embarrassment.

Once both teen's laughter had subsided, Lana looked at Gohan and warily asked, "Why did your mother say as long as you weren't fighting? Who do you fight?"

To the saiyan, half-saiyan and human's surprise, a different voice answered, "We fight ourselves. We spar and train the young brats."

Lana looked up to see a man dressed in what appeared to be a traditional Saiyan uniform, with onyx eyes and black hair that stuck up in spikes, all of the points facing behind the man at a 45 degree angle. He was incredibly muscular, but appeared to be very short.

Goku and Gohan looked up as well, Goku cheerfully greeting the man, "Vegeta!"

Demitra 53 stood gaping at the man, whose name was apparently Vegeta. "Are you a saiyan as well?" she asked, still startled at Vegeta's sudden appearance.

"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans."

"Don't you mean prince of five people?" Gohan retorted, chuckling.

Vegeta frowned. "Just because you are currently the strongest being on Earth doesn't mean you can deny my right to rule."

"You want to settle this in a fight?"

At this, Lana interjected and yelled over their rising voices, "NO! I need your help. Please don't fight!"

Gohan paused and looked at her. Vegeta did as well, saying, "Yes yes, the Ancients, the Twins and all that."

"So you heard? Come on Vegeta, let's drop it. We can fight later, once this is over," the demi-saiyan begged.

Vegeta huffed, "Fine."

Lana sighed with relief, the Saiyan's had finally calmed down. Oddly, Goku was... Playing with blades of grass? Confused, Lana turned back to Gohan, "Come on. You can travel in our ships if you want."

All three warriors entered the ship, and Lana made a call through the ship's communicator to go to the Ancients.

Their first target had been located.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it a longer chapter for you all, considering all the time I haven't updated.<strong>

**Go check out Laughablebunny1's Black Star High School! It is amazing! Stupendous!**

**Again, sorry about the long wait, next update should be soon!**


End file.
